7 Deadly Sins
by Akilina-chan
Summary: Axel thinks back on everything that he's done just to get to Roxas. He doesn't want to change, but he has to do something.. Oneshot!


Hello! This is Akilina, here with a very random ficlet. It was FMA induced. (you know, because the 7 main humunclus are named after them. :D) It was just an idea. I wasn't going to post it, but..I want to. I haven't done anything on ff for like, a month or two. I hope you enjoy it. I worked hard! My eyes were half open the entire time I wrote this! So, if there are any mistakes at all, I blame it all on the leprechauns that stole my pillow. Seriously, they stole it. I want my pillow back.

Gosh, my friends are gonna hate me. I'mmna be blabbing about how my pillow's been stolen all week...

**Disclaimer: **Potapoe! That's Kaityleneese for, Potato. Which means, I don't really own it because I have not a potato. :D Not that, having a potato would give me all the rights to it..although, that would be cool.

Enjoy!

* * *

He wasn't doing anything wrong. Was he? It's not like it couldn't be fixed. It could be fixed. With the proper amount of love and caring, it could heal. Unfortunately, he didn't have the necessary ingredients to do that. His heart was lost to the darkness. Forever, it seemed.

So, if it wasn't wrong, how come he felt all this guilt whenever he looked at the poor kid just laying there on the hospital bed?

There are 7 deadly sins. Each has a meaning. Whether it be, hidden or right in the open.

He just might have committed each one of them.

_Lust._

_Gluttony._

_Greed._

_Sloth._

_Envy._

_Pride._

_Wrath._

He had committed all of these. As he lay on the cold tile floor of his kitchen thinking back on each one of these, he felt terrible. Why did he feel this way if he didn't even have a heart to feel with?

The darkness was pushing him to the edge again. He needed a release of everything inside of him, so he set the kitchen ablaze and just laid there, basking in its warmth. The fire felt nice against his icy skin. He wasn't fading away or dying, this was his element. It didn't harm its master.

Each of the sins has a story. A specific tale ready to be told to all that would listen. Pray that you learn something of them.

* * *

**Lust.**

He had wanted. Lusted after so badly. If only he could have exactly what he wanted. It would have been absolutely perfect. So, he devised a plan with the help of his co-workers. He had been in it to get something he wanted. They had been in it to overthrow. Xemnas wasn't that great anyway.

In the future, lust would cause him to die. He never got what he wanted, that's what lust was. It tempts you, but you never get it. That's why you're lusting, isn't it? To get something you don't have? He would lay there just staring blankly at the confused face above him as he faded. He only wished that he could at least see what he wanted. He only wanted a glance now..of the best friend he never knew he had until now.

* * *

**Gluttony.**

The over indulgence of anything to the point of waste. An excessive desire. Similar to lust. Very similar, yet vastly different. It is commonly referred to the over eating of food. He couldn't ever remember eating too much. If anything, he didn't eat enough food.

How he committed this sin? Well, it's not that hard. Think a little.

Gluttony...oddity in itself.

The only time he spent with him is when he ate sea salt ice cream on the clock tower in Twilight Town or when he forced him to go with him somewhere. He didn't like to force, but sometimes he felt it necessary.

It had become a habit. Buy ice cream, spend time with Roxas. He always felt sick afterward..he had always eaten two just so he could waste precious seconds hanging around the one person he knew he couldn't have. They were just so different. Their friendship was crumbling down around him. He could tell. So, in an effortless two hundred calorie battle, he grabbed another.

* * *

**Greed.**

Axel kept everything to himself. Once he had Roxas in his grasp, he didn't let him go until he was forced. Greed is a sin of excess. Much like Gluttony and Lust. It's applied to wealth in particular. Axel thought that Roxas was pure gold. He wanted more of him. He wanted to see his 'best friend' and hug him. Flaunt in everyone's faces that he was the one who had him. Unfortunately, he couldn't do anything in the corner of a dungeon cell.

Roxas was angry at him too. He kept saying, "I'm not some prize to be won!" and, "If you're going to treat me as something you can just buy, forget it! Our friendship would be over!"

Yes, he was greedy. And, yes, he knew it. He just didn't know how to stop.

* * *

**Sloth**

More than other sins, the definition of sloth has changed considerably since its original inclusion among the seven deadly sins. In fact it was first called the sin of sadness or despair. (wikied)

Axel knew what it was like to be sad. He knew it very well. The day Roxas had left the Organization, he knew what it was like to be sad. He felt empty. He finally found someone who made him feel like he had a heart, and then he just had the nerve to leave him? Yes, he did. He moped around the castle for weeks after he left. Then he finally found the energy to pull himself together and forget. Forget everything that happened between them.

Memories were better left for dreams anyway.

That was, forgotten also. He didn't want to forget. He wanted revenge. Or, something of the sorts..

* * *

**Envy.**

It was characterized by insatiable desire. Whether it be for a person or an inanimate object, that's what it was. Axel deeply envied Demyx. He got along so well with Roxas. Why couldn't he be like that? He was nice. He was charming. He wasn't ugly. He was missing something. He knew what that something was. It was Roxas. He needed him in his life and he was spending his with Demyx. He wanted Demyx to suffer for taking his Roxas away from him. Roxas was his friend, not Demyx's.

'I hope you die a terrible death, Demyx.'

That little wish would be fulfilled. In time. And Axel had no idea how badly that would effect the people around him.

* * *

**Pride.**

The first and most ultimate deadly sin. All the others take on some type of form of pride.

Axel was haughty. He was snobbish. He was painfully and scornfully arrogant. Whenever he had some time to spend with Roxas, he did. Stealing him away from whatever he and Demyx were doing, saying, "I'm better than him. You like me more, right?" It was so pitiful. Roxas had always given a sad tiny smile to Axel and a smile of apology to Demyx, who just smiled back understandingly. Axel was sure Demyx did that just to spite him, he was definite on that fact. But, he was better than him. In many ways.

Or at least, that's what he thought.

_Axel was twisted.

* * *

_

**Wrath.**

Wrath was the hardest and most deadly sin for Axel. He didn't have a quick temper. No, not at all, but when he got mad, he got very angry. Destroying practically everything in his path. He was a baby too. When he didn't get what he wanted, boy, did that set a spark off. Literally. That was why Roxas was in the hospital now.

It all started that very day. Roxas was hanging with Demyx again. Axel, seeing the sight, became overwhelmed. He wanted to kill Demyx for taking his friend away. He attacked. And, as everyone knows, fire and water do not mix. In a valiant effort to save his friend from the torment and pain that was facing him, Roxas took the first blow and fought Axel back, leaving Demyx off to the side to watch in horror.

He was blind with rage. He couldn't see who he was fighting. He just knew he was, and that made him happy. So happy, in fact, that he fought harder thus landing Roxas, in the Twilight Town hospital. The Castle didn't have the necessary props to rightfully care for him..much to Axel's dismay. He wanted to be there, he hadn't known that Roxas was the one he was fighting..

* * *

There he lay, eyes closed and at peace with what was happening around him. What would become of him? He didn't need help, no. That wasn't it. He was fine with the sins he was committing. It wasn't like they were doing damage to him.. They couldn't possibly hurt Roxas. Well, the last one could, but he was going to work on that. He just wasn't good. He came to terms with that long ago. He just didn't know what was going to happen now.

_Let life take it's course, _he supposed_._

What he really needed, was to change his ways. Ha! He would never. He was content being who he was. Why should he change when everything around him wasn't what he wanted?

It was then that he figured out something. If everything around him wasn't what he wanted, he'd make it what he wanted. He'd get rid of everything and everyone in his way to do it too. It was only a matter of time..

* * *

Well, that was interesting. I wrote this when I was half asleep. Courtesy of some allergy medicine. It was a nice little ficlet, I think. It doesn't suit any of my morals at the end though..Actually, the whole fic is bad. Mostly because it was the 7 deadly_** SINS**_!!!

Haha, it was fun to write. I hope it's understandable. Some of my fics aren't..I realize that. I just haven't the energy to go back and change anything.. I will...later. Sometime....in a week or two. Maybe..

Procrastinating is fun. But, not when you're reviewing anything. If you're planning on reviewing, do it now. I don't care if you say you hated it or something like, what was the point of that? You could just say yes or no. To answer the question, "did you like it?", of course. Seriously, just pop me a word. I'd really like some feedback. It'll keep me _inspired _to write stuff. :D

Thanks for reading. Or reviewing! Thanks if you just skimmed it. Thanks if you just scrolled down to make it seem like you read it. Thanks if you just accidentally clicked it when you didn't mean to! (Of course, you wouldn't be seeing this if you did, but still. Thanks. haha)

~Akilina-chan


End file.
